The Other Novel: The Musical's Script
by Medicham
Summary: This is what happens when i have a fanfic on wattpad and theater at the same time.


The Other Novel: The Musical

 **Scene 1**

[Narrator: Welcome to the show, this is the class, class this is the audience.]

(Anna is snapping her gum)

Liz: Will you stop? I'm trying to read.

Rose: Yeah, Anna, stop snapping your gum.

(Anna rolls her eyes)

Anna: (scoffs) When that new teacher gets here, they'll tell me if I can snap my gum or not.

Rose (sarcastically): That'll be the day. When a teacher tells Anna that she can snap her gum, in class.

Liz: I bet you both 3 dollars that the teacher tells Anna she can snap her gum.

(Rose stands up in her chair)

Rose: You're on, Autere.

(Rose and Anna hand Liz 3 dollars)

Anna: Careful, that's my allowance I'm givin' you.

Liz: I know, I know.

Rose: Same thing. That's my only money I'm getting this month. Grandma isn't givin' me any more.

Liz: I KNOW!

(Akyura sashays into the room)

Akyura: Hey! The queen of the Yokomanes is here!

Sonata: Akyura, you are not 'queen' of the Yokomanes, Nikita is.

Akyura: (scoffs) Please. That two-timing snake I call a sister, is not queen of the Yokomanes.

Elantra: Akyura, she's older than you.

Akyura: By what? 5 years. (scoffs) That two-timing, two-faced, snake I call my sister is NOT queen of the Yokomanes. Like she'll ever be.

(Akyura sashays out of the room)

Liz: (to Anna and Rose) I bet you both two more dollars if they start fighting.

Rose and Anna: You're on.

Ivan: I'll bet the three of you 25 cents, each, that the new teacher will yell at Anna first for snapping her gum so loud.

Anna, Liz, and Rose: You're on.

 **Scene 2**

(Gakupo walks in)

Pearl: (whispers to Liz) Isn't she pretty?

Liz: (whispers to Pearl) Her nails are so well done. And perfect eyeliner color. Purple.

Gakupo: Hello. I'm Gakupo Kamui. I'm a male teacher, I'm 25 years old. Any questions about me?

(Liz raises her hand)

Gakupo: Yes, the blonde girl. Tell me your name first.

Liz: My name is Elizabeth Sapphire Autere. And my question is, do you have any kids?

Gakupo: Liz, that's a pretty name. Yes, I have one daughter named Camilla and she's 5 years old. Any other questions?

(Anna raises her hand)

Gakupo: Yes, the girl with a pixie cut.

Anna: My name is Anetta Alicia Snoek. My question is, are you married?

Gakupo: Yes, I'm married. To only the cutest person ever, Kaito. We've been married for, I think, about 7 years now. We got married on January 3rd . Any other questions before I start the lesson?

(Rose's hand shoots up)

Gakupo: Yes, the pink haired one.

Rose: My name is Rose Celia Chalcedony Minaj. When's your daughters birthday?

Gakupo: September 23. Rose, are you by chance related to Nicki Minaj?

(Rose nods, awkwardly)

Rose: Yes, why?

Gakupo: I'm curious.

Anna: (whispers to Ivan) Unless he wants to know how her mother gets her hair so long.

(Ivan rolls his eyes)

Ivan: (whispers to Anna) You are a very sad child, Anna.

(Anna sticks her tongue out at Ivan, then snaps her gum)

Gakupo: What was that?

Anna: My gum.

Gakupo: Ok. Please don't do it again.

Ivan, Liz, and Rose: OHHHHHH! Burned!

Rose: Pay up, Anna.

Liz: Yup.

Ivan: Sorry darlin'. You gotta pay up.

Anna: Y'all have my money. Take it.

(Gakupo clears his throat)

Gakupo: What is this about?

Ivan and Rose: We made bets.

Gakupo: Uh-huh, go on.

Rose: And, Anna lost the bet.

Gakupo: And?

Liz: We get $3.25 each.

Gakupo: No you do not. Give Anna back her money. Now.

Anna: (whispers very quietly to Ivan) Woah, someone's got an attitude on them.

Ivan: (whispers very quietly to Anna) Yup, agreed.

(Ivan's phone starts to play Bonetrousle from Undertale)

Gakupo: Whoever's phone that is, turn it off.

We don't need any _other_ distractions today.

Anna and Ivan: OHHHHH! Burned!

(Anna and Ivan high-five and start laughing)

Pearl: Guys, you might wanna stop. I don't wanna get the teacher mad.

Gakupo: You're right. You don't wanna get me mad on my first day.

 **Scene 3**

(The bell rings, all the students run to the door to get to their lockers, shoving each other)

Rose: I can't wait to hit the diamond after lunch!

Anna: Same!

Ivan: I brought my good glove this time!

Anna: Good, you're gonna need it. Tanska's pitching.

Liz: I brought my metal bat, too!

Rose: You're gonna need it. Pearl's pitching this time.

Gakupo: Woah, woah. What's this about "hitting the diamond"?

(Rose, Liz, Anna, Pearl, Akyura, and Ivan start laughing)

Rose: (In between laughs) We play baseball after lunch.

Anna: We play hardcore baseball. Not a little kid's game.

Ivan: I gotta go get my football helmet. Hold on.

Gakupo: You don't use a football helmet in baseball!

Ivan: Not the way we play! I'm the umpire!

Anna: And he's pretty good at it!

Gakupo: Why would he need a football helmet?

Pearl: I pitch fast and hard. Real hard.

(Anna, Akyura, Liz, and Rose nod in agreement)

Akyura: I got a black eye for a week, because of Pearl.

Pearl: Well, if SOMEONE was watching the ball and NOT the cutest boy near you, you WOULDN'T have gotten that black eye!

(Anna, Liz, Rose, and Ivan all roll their eyes)

Anna: Let's go! I'm starving and I wanna hit the diamond already!

Pearl: Ok, ok. We'll go.

(3 minutes later...)

Pearl: Ya ready, Akyura TL Yokomane?

Akyura: Readier than ever, Tanska.

(Pearl pitches the ball gracefully, Liz facepalms)

Liz: He's not gonna hit it.

Anna: Really? Ya think so?

(Akyura hits the ball, runs to first base)

Anna: Told ya! Nice hit, Yokomane! Rose Minaj is at bat!

Akyura: Thanks.

(Rose steps up to home plate, barefoot)

Pearl: Ya ready, Miss Minaj?  
Rose: I'm ready as I'll ever be, Tanska.

(Pearl pitches)

Liz: Anna, Rose can't hit a fast ball!

Anna: Oh really?

(Rose hits the ball really far, runs to first base while Akyura goes to second base)

Anna: Told ya, Autere! (laughs)

Liz: Yeah, yeah. I know.

(Matsuda walks up with Gakupo)

Matsuda and Gakupo: Can we join?

Anna: Sure! We'll deal ya in.

Rose: Matsuda, ya got your hockey mask?

Matsuda: It's lacrosse for one. And yes, I got it.

Gakupo: How do y'all restart a game?

Anna: We do a round of Mercy. Whoever loses is in outfield first.

Gakupo: Really? I remember that game from when I was in 6th grade.

Anna: (to Gakupo) It's you and me.

(Anna grabs Gakupo's wrists and twists them upside-down)

Anna: You in pain yet?

Gakupo: No- Mercy! Mercy!

(Anna laughs)

Anna: Looks like you, Matsuda, and Akyura are in outfield.

Gakupo: Who's umpire?  
(Ivan waves)

Gakupo: Of course.

 **Scene 4**

(Rose, Liz, Ivan, Akyura, Anna, Matsuda, and Gakupo come in from a long game of "Hit the Diamond")

Rose: I can't believe we got 8 innings in! We NEVER get that many innings in!

Liz: Yeah! We usually get 4-6 innings in!

(Anna laughs)

Anna: I agree!

Ivan: I can't believe I got Matsuda out!

Anna: Yeah! I saw that! That was cool!

Matsuda: But did you see the hit our teacher made?

Anna: Yeah! And as first baseman and lefty batter, I say that was an AWESOME hit!

Gakupo: Lefty batter? Anna, you're left-handed?

Anna: Yeah, everyone knows that I'm left-handed. You didn't know that?

Gakupo: I don't usually keep track of what hand my students write with.

Liz: I write with both hands, and bat with both, too.

Gakupo: So you're ambidextrous?

Liz: Yes. Yes I am.

 **Scene 5**

(The bell rings)

Anna: Dang. I have cooking today.

Liz: Same.

Konata: Agreed.

Ivan: I have cooking too. Who's our teacher today?

(Gakupo is standing by the cooking room's door)

Anna and Liz: Of course, why not?

(Anna, Liz, Ivan, and Konata walk into the room)

Gakupo: Ok class, today, we're making a fruit smoothie. Get into your groups and get started.

(Anna, Liz, Konata, and Ivan group together)

Anna: Let's get this Sardonyx act on the road!

Liz: I'll get the dry ingredients. Again.

Konata: I'll get the liquids! Like the milk and such!

Ivan: I'll get the blender set up, so Anna doesn't kill us all, again.

Anna: I won't kill us all!

Ivan and Liz: Yeah, ok Anna. Keep saying that.

Anna: I'll blend the smoothie then!

Ivan, Liz, and Konata: Fine!

(Anna laughs)

Gakupo: Anna, what are you doing standing there? C'mon you have, like what, 12 minutes left.

Anna: (scoffs) Yeah, sure, whatever. Like I'll believe that!

Konata: Lieutenant Anna, watch your mouth.

Anna: Got it, Colonel Konata Chi Yokomane, I'll watch my mouth.

(Konata rolls her eyes)

 **Scene 6**

(Everyone walks back into the classroom)

Matsuda: I just got back from music. We watched Purple Rain, the movie, not the song.

Anna: How was it? I saw that movie before.

Matsuda: It was amazing! I can't believe a song got turned into a movie!

Gakupo: Did you watch Purple Rain? I remember when I watched that. I watched it the day Prince died. I was crying for a week.

Anna: Really? You did?

(Gakupo nods)

Anna and Matsuda: Cool!

Gakupo: I was in 6th grade at that time. I was at home, then it came on the news. I immediately started crying. Speaking of which, where's the rest of the class?

Anna: They're stragglers. Even Ivan's a straggler. Which is not normal for him. He was on cross-country last year.

(Ivan runs into the room, out of breath)

Ivan: (in between breaths) I'm here.

 **Scene 7**

(Anna raises her hand)

Gakupo: Yes, Anna.

Anna: I have one question about you. Is your hair naturally that long or were you built that way, because you're a Vocaloid?

Gakupo: (sighs) I was built that way. With long hair, blue eyes. I was 18 when I retired from being a Vocaloid. I retired because I was getting married in 2 years.

Matsuda: Can you tell us about your wedding?

Akyura: NO.

Gakupo: Sure, why not?

(Akyura grunts loudly in protest)

Gakupo: It was January 3rd. Everyone I knew was there. Luka, Meiko, Miriam, Lola, Leon, and even Sweet Ann. Then the music started. It was P.S. I Love You by Gackt, Ms. Morgan's pick. I looked down that aisle, nervous. Ms. Morgan waved at me from where she was sitting. Kaito was already waiting for me. I took a deep breath and started walking. I kept walking, hearing people crying because it was so beautiful, even Leon was crying. I ended up at the end of the walkway. Then I was lawfully wedded to Kaito. It was snowing outside. Then I went to get a drink of Pepsi, and then Ms. Morgan, your music teacher, slapped me on the back and said, "You did good, Kamui. You did real good pickin' someone like Kaito." I said, while trying not to choke on Pepsi, "Thanks, Kenna. That means a lot." Then our song, When You Love by Sinead O'Connor started playing. She walked me over to Kaito. That was the song I heard on our first date. I said to Kaito, "Isn't the song you played on our first date?"

Kaito nodded. That's all I remember.

(The class is crying into tissues, even Akyura)

Anna: So touching!

Ivan: Agreed! I was crying at the part with the song Ms. Morgan picked.

Konata: I was crying at the part where Luka was sitting there to support you.

Akyura: (scoffs) Whatever.

Rose: Akyura! You're so mean! You ain't gonna be hittin' the diamond today if you keep this up!

Akyura: Sorry! I wanna hit the diamond today! I really do!

Rose: That's exactly what I thought.

Anna: Y'all are pathetic.

Ivan: Exactly.

 **Scene 8**

Anna: Wow. Just wow.

(Rose is showing Anna a picture of her mom in the music video of her song, Only, Rose is trying not to snicker)

Pearl: (snickering) What is she, a peacock?

Matsuda: (laughing) Or is she in a crow costume?

Akyura: (laughing) Or both a peacock and a crow?

(Elantra smacks Akyura upside the head)

Akyura: Not funny.

Elantra: Well, you shouldn't make fun of Rose's mom! How would you feel if someone made fun of you, Nikita, Saikou, or Mimi?

Akyura: I would feel terrible. Well, Saikou wouldn't care, Nikita would beat that person up, and Mimi would ground all 14 of us.

Anna, Rose, Pearl, and Matsuda: 14?!

Akyura: Yup. There's 14 of us.

Sonata: I am NOT naming all 14 of us!

Konata: Agreed.

Elantra: What Konata said.

Matsuda: In my opinion, Rose's mom looks like a peacock and a crow mixed together.

(The whole group starts to laugh)

Rose: Y'all are right!

Pearl: (to Matsuda) See? Told you.

Matsuda: Yeah, yeah.

(The bell rings)

[Narrator: It's the end of the day. The children proceed to walk out the door.]

 _The next day..._

 **Scene 9**

Anna: (to Ivan) And then, my mom says, 'Anna, it's Epiphany, it's a Dutch holiday.'

Ivan: But's it also celebrated in Russia and Ukraine!

Anna: I KNOW THAT!

(Gakupo walks in whilst the two are arguing)

Gakupo: I came in at a bad time, didn't I?

Anna and Ivan: Yes!

(Matsuda and Pearl walk in while Gakupo runs out of the room)

Matsuda: Did we come in at a bad time? Pearl: Should we leave?

Anna and Ivan: Ya think?

 _ **End of ACT 1**_


End file.
